crossgen_comics_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Samandahl Rey
Samandahl "Sam" Rey is the main character in the American comic book Sigil published by CrossGen Entertainment. Character details Sam was just an ordinary soldier who moved up to be squad leader. He was sent on a suicide mission but survived and consequently mustered out of the Army with his friend Roiya. The series starts with him out of work on the planet Tanipal where he, and his best friend, a woman and fellow ex-soldier named Roiya, are very much at lose ends. For more than 400 years the Planetary Union (five worlds occupied by humans) have been at war with the Saurians of Tcharun. Neither side has been able to defeat the other. Sam was part of the military and during his time he gained the hatred of the youngest prince in the ruling family of the Saurians, named Tchlusarud. Sam is blunt, outspoken, no-nonsense character. While he is quick to anger he does not lose his self control and can rein in his temper very rapidly when the situation calls for it. He usually wears a vest with no shirt so his sigil is quite obvious on his chest. One of the writers who worked on his story likened Sam to Bruce Willis in the Die Hard movies. Sam gains his Sigil at just about the same time that his friend Roiya is killed by a Saurian attack force (led by Tchlusarud) which is trying to kill Sam. Sam's sigil allows him to destroy the Saurians (as well as a large number of buildings around him). He, with the dying Roiya, along with two other people they just met (JeMerik and Zanniati), flee to his space ship and escape from the planet. Roiya is mysteriously merged with the ship and her mind and spirit live while her body is dead (this is due to JeMerik's intervention). Sam rapidly learns that Zanniati is in fact the thirteenth wife of the Sultan of Tanipal, a very unsavory character named Ronolo. Zanniati is running away from the Sultan's harem, aided by JaMerik. Sam gradually learns to use the power given him by his sigil, and he discovers that he can transform the shape of anything material. This is an astonishing power. At first he can only change things that he is physically touching but later he finds he can change things at a considerable distance. He gets to the point where he can destroy space ships simply by warping their structure. He can also live in the vacuum of outer space and he is largely immune to basic energy weapons. Sam also meets up with one of The First, a demi-god named Trenin. Trenin is in command of a highly advanced starship, one which Sam ends up taking control of (after driving Trenin off with the power of his sigil). This starship uses an advanced space drive for which Roiya is able to gain the schematics. The new space drive technology is used by the group as a bargaining chip in their dealings with the human government. After escaping from the Sultan's forces, Sam's group arrives on the planet of Delassia where they learn that Zanniati is the daughter of the co-presidents of that world. Zanniati has been spying on the Sultan and has carried with her secret recordings of the Sultan's treacherous dealings with the Suarian government. Sam had feelings for Roiya but he soon falls hard for Zanniati (who is a very attractive woman), she in turn falls in love with Sam but they rarely spend any time together. It turns out that this love affair was planned from the start by JeMerik (AKA Danik) because he has a long term plan for Capricia to bear Sam's child. This isn't quite as absurd as it sounds because Capricia can shape change (and thus assume Zanniati's shape). Sigil-bearer *'Sigil Location': Chest Sam was intended to lead the Sigil-bearers in the war against the Negation. Sam's Sigil is also unique. Sam was to play a key role in the CrossGen's first major crossover event called Negation War. However, with the CrossGen bankruptcy, that plotline was never concluded.